


The Calm Before the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Dwalin's scary, First Everything, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Middle-earth YOLO, Treasure Sex, kili doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Five Armies is only hours away. Kili and Dwalin try to find a way to pass the time and relieve some tensions while realizing some old dreams of theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before the Storm

Silent, empty, cold, magificent: Erebor was on the verge of battle. On this night, Thorin's small company of thirteen were alone in the mountain. Bilbo had been cast out by Thorin, and the hobbit had taken all good spirits with him.

Bofur had withdrawn to a small room away from everyone else, wishing to remain alone. But everyone could hear his cries. 

Thorin sat on the throne, pensively staring into the nothingness of the cold mountain walls, brooding over what he had done and what was going to happen when day broke. There would be a battle. A hard battle, one that Thorin was entering with the odds stacked high against him. 

Fili remained at his uncle's side, wishing to be with him until the bitter end, whenever that may come. The heir of Erebor was absorbed in battle preparation, steeling his mind to be ready to kill, and to possibly watch his comrades fall. He stood next to his uncle's huge stone chair, stroking his blonde mustache while contemplating death. 

Kili was elsewhere. He did not wish to spend what may be his final hours brooding away and falling into the trap of his own dark imagination. Thinking of death was the last thing that the energetic archer wanted to do. 

No, he did not stand solidly by his uncle's side, staring at nothing. Kili wandered, taking in the glorious beauty of Erebor's treasure. If this place was to be his grave, he could take solace in the fact that his grave would be more magnificent than anything he could've pictured before. 

He strode alone through the official treasure vault, marveling at the ceiling high piles of gold and jewels and coins and wealth of all sorts. His eye was caught by a solid gold shield at the top of one of the mountains of gold. This glittering shield was the size of him at least! It perched at the peak of the gold, beckoning Kili to come and touch it. 

Kili was never one to turn down a challenge, especially when the reward had so much potential! 

He carefully made his way up to the shield, taking great measures to not dislodge it from it's perch. Finally he made it. The shield seemed to glow of its own accord, begging for Kili to do something with it. The young dwarf knew exactly what to do. After all, he'd probably never get a chance to do this again. 

He cautiously mounted the shield, placing his knees on it's long, flat surface and holding himself steady with his strong arms. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, a charmingly impish smile spreading on his lips as he exhaled. 

Dwalin, watching unnoticed from the other side of the room, thought the prince looked even more beautiful than usual. 

With a great yelp of pure exitement and ecstasy, Kili pushed himself forward, the shield rushing down the gold pile, wind tangling tossing his wavy dark hair in every direction. Kili was the picture of childish exaltation. 

Dwalin saw this happy princeling and the old warrior no longer felt that Erebor was silent, empty or cold. The mountain was filled with the warm, bubbly joy of Kili. It was a feeling Dwalin had long dreamed of sharing in. The archer enchanted the old dwarf. Dwalin used to watch over Kili and his brother when they were younger, and he had always preferred the darker haired prince to the blonde. Kili was happier than Fili, more cheerful, more pleasant to be around. And he was so, so much different from Dwalin, who smiled about as often as he drank anything other than alcohol. Which is to say, he rarely smiled. 

But he was smiling now. He smiled as he saw Kili speed down the gold, whooping loudly like a man in his first battle. The prince took more enjoyment from the exhilaration of motion than he took from the immense amount of treasure in the room. It was odd for a dwarf to not constantly be fascinated and obsessed with treasure. But then, Kili never had been entirely normal. Archer dwarves never were. But Dwalin had never minded Kili's eccentricities, he found them very charming. 

Kili finally reached the ground, laughing musically as he layed on his back, the shield long gone. His hair spread out around his beautiful face like a chocolate brown halo, and his eyes were nothing less than dark liquid gold. 

Dwalin was mezmerized, his thoughts entirely stolen by this lovely dwarf before him. Kili hadn't seen him yet, the old dwarf could tell that. Dwalin was stuck with a choice, a serious one. Either reveal himself to Kili, or walk away silently, as if he was never there. As if he hasn't witnessed this perfect innocence that was Kili. For all Dwalin knew, this could be the last time either of them saw each other. 

"Dwalin?" Kili asked breathlessly, suprised at the dwarf as he stepped closer and closer to the prince, still on the floor. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Dwalin answered shortly. He didn't want to embarrass Kili any further. "How are you, lad?" He asked, kneeling down beside Kili as the prince propped himself up on his elbows. 

"I'm trying not to think about tomorrow," Kili admitted gravely, staring straight ahead and looking very much like his uncle. 

"It'll come whether you think about it or not," said Dwalin, more gruff than he'd intended. "What are you afraid of?" 

"I'm afraid that I'll die and never be able to experience love," Kili said, quickly and quietly, as if he was ashamed of the fear of death. Dwarves were supposed to always be brave, always ready to die with honor and go to meet Mahal and enjoy the spoils that come with an honorable death. But Kili wanted life. He was barely eighty, and had many years left in him. Dwalin understood all of this. He'd felt the same before his first battle. 

"I know, Kili. I know," he started gently. "There is so much you haven't done yet. Why, you haven't had your first kiss, have you, my boy?" His voice turned into a deep booming laughter as Kili shook his head, his cheeks flushing. 

"What of it?" Kili muttered, trying to sound angry, but not succeeding. He could never be mad at Dwalin, he admired him far too much. 

"You know," Dwalin began, moving closer to Kili and noticing how the prince's eyes moved along the strong body in front of him. Dwalin swelled with confidence at that. "Tonight might be your last chance at all that."

"What do you mean? No one here is in love with me," Kili laughed, thinking about all the nasty remarks he'd received from Oin and Gloin for being such an 'insufferable little scoundrel of a prince' while on this journey. Those two certainly didn't love him.

"No one that will admit it," Dwalin murmured softly, casting his eyes to the fine lines of Kili's face. He'd always been enamored with his delicate face, his lack of a beard or elaborate hairstyle. Those were just more things that made Kili stand out to Dwalin. 

"Admit it?" Kili asked, lowering his voice and sitting up onto his knees, absolutely intrigued. "Why would anyone be ashamed to tell me something like that? Especially on a night like tonight. This might very well be our Last Night," he insisted, playfully pounding his fist on the stack of gold coins beside him to emphasize the urgency of the situation. 

Dwalin loved that Kili could joke about a thing like nearly certain death. It gave the old warrior something he rarely experienced: hope. 

"You're right, Kili," Dwalin whispered in the roughly gently whisper that he saved for occasions such as this. He leaned in ever closer to the object of his affections, bringing his battle worn hands to caress the brown waves that fell freely about Kili's face. "This would be the last chance."

"My last chance, too," Kili returned, taking in every detail of Dwalin with his ever animated eyes. He liked everything about this older dwarf, he always had. Everything from his abrasive, gruff manner to the scars and tattoos that covered his body, each marking telling a story of some fierce deed. 

Kili traced these marks now, running his fingers over the raised scars on Dwalin's thick forearms. 

"If you knew you were going to die tomorrow, what would you want to do tonight?" Dwalin's whisper was growing more husky, desire shooting through his body as Kili touched him.

"I've seen how you look at me, Dwalin," Kili's voice caressed the name, evoking a shudder of excitement in the warrior. "I would have you do to me what we both know you've always wanted to," Kili said in a whisper so sensuous it rivaled Dwalin's. His hands made their way to the collar of the grey tunic Dwalin had been given by the men of Dale. His fingers, nimble from years of archery practice, wound into the ties that held the material together and began to tug on the knots. He captured Dwalins gaze with his deliciously bright eyes of his, and it wasnt long before the warrior gave into what he had wanted since Kili had outgrown his childhood. 

Dwalin roughly pulled Kili to him, taking his virgin lips prisoner, his tounge lapping hungrily at the prince's mouth, which had turned up into a victorious smirk. 

Kili kissed him back with little strife, finding ways he could use his touge to make Dwalin let out soft little moans of wicked pleasure. Dwalin swore it was the finest kiss he'd ever had in all his life. This little prince was skilled far beyond his experience, and the older dwarf was happy for it. Naturally skilled as Kili was, he was still inexperienced and utterly vulnerable to anything Dwalin wished to do to his succulent, hard little body. And there was quite a lot that Dwalin had imagined doing to him. Now was his chance to act. 

Lady Lust took total control of the dwarven soldier, Dwalin. 

His arms locked like stone around Kili, rolling the prince to the gold covered floor. Dwalin separated Kili's legs with a knee and grabbed the archers wrists, pinning them above his head. The older dwarf breathed heavily into Kili's smiling mouth, the clever young dwarf feigning a struggle to please Dwalin. He knew the warrior wanted love to be a fight, and Dwalin wanted to win. If that's what he wanted, Kili was more than happy to give it to him. 

Dwalin's hips pressed hard onto Kili's, rutting against the prince like he owned him. Kili was hard already, Dwalin could tell. Not that he could blame the young rascal. The feel of Kili's body moving underneath him made Dwalin's cock hotter and stronger than he could ever remember it being. Dwalin closed both of Kili's wrist into one of his huge hands, and moved the other down to Kili's trousers. He yanked the fine linen down, taking Kili's underclothes with it, to allow Kili's sex to press freely onto Dwalin's stomach. 

The warrior took Kili into his hand, stroking him as quick as his own heart was beating. He broke off the kiss, earning a loud moan from Kili that indicated how much the prince was enjoying all this. 

"Does it turn you on," Dwalin began in a thickly accented voice so distorted by passion that it was barely understandable. "To be under me like this? To cease to be a prince, to become nothing more than a body that's too sexy for you're own good?" 

Kili nodded and let out another moan of appreciation as Dwalin gave him an especially quick tug, finishing it with a thumb over the head of Kili's cock. He knew these dangerous words were a product of list. Kili had known Dwalin loved him for quite some time now. He could never be just a body to Dwalin. But Kili would say whatever the older dwarf wanted to hear when he was being touched like this. 

"You like this?" Dwalin asked sharply, his lips moving against Kili's neck. The prince nodded again, desperate for more. Dwalin didn't move. "How about this?" Teeth clamped on to the tender skin, sending shocks of arousal straight to Kili's overexcited cock. Dwalin stroked him slower, trying to extend this sweet ecstasy. He wanted Kili to be as happy as he had been sliding down that golden mountain. Kili writhed and groaned, trying to free his arms from Dwalins iron grasp so he could return this amazing favor. But Dwalin had other plans. 

With a slight growl, he released Kili's hands, but only so he could flip the prince over and pull him up onto his knees and elbows. 

"What are you-" Kili started to be curious, but was silenced by a kiss so intense that it drew all questions away. Dwalin stood behind him and stripped his clothes at a record speed. His cock, freed at last, stood out proudly. Kili turned to admire the glorious body of Dwalin, and he was struck by two things: awe and fear. Dwalin was huge, in every sense of the word. 

"Don't worry, love," Dwalin said in a rushed voice, probably not registering the words. But Kili noticed, and his fears began to melt away as Dwalin knelt down, caressing Kili's backside and spreading him wide. He gave the prince a good hard smack and then reached behind himself. He grabbed a small jar out of the golden treasure and opened it. 

"Is that-?" Kili asked, absolutely bewildered as to why that would be part of the treasure. His cock was throbbing now, begging for attention. But when he reached to finish himself off, Dwalin smacked his hand away with a warning glance

"That's my job. And this is very important, Kili, royalty keeps loads of this stuff," Dwalin explained absently as he coated his fingers in the slick oil. He pressed his middle finger against Kili's opening, feeling the muscle tighten against him as he pushed farther in. Kili moaned, a noise of discomfort mixed with desire, and arched his back. His torso was, to Dwalin's disappointment, still covered by a loose blue tunic. He pushed further into the prince and kissed his soft rump and whispered a command. 

"Take your shirt off, I want to see all of you."

Kili didn't need to be told twice. Through the foreign feeling of Dwalin's finger- now fingers- inside him, he managed to slip off the tunic, exposing his lovely bronze back, beaded with sweat. He glowed in the light of the gold, looking like a piece of treasure himself. Dwalin could have finished right then and there, but he wasnt done yet. 

Two fingers became three. Slow pace quickened, and it wasnt long before Dwalin found that wonderful spot inside the Prince that Kili could only describe as a trigger for bliss. His cock was protesting at the neglect Kili as inflicting on it, and Kili wanted nothing better than to cum, but Dwalin had made it very clear that he was not to touch himself. 

"Dwalin," Kili moaned, pleading for more. For everything. 

"Are you ready, Kili?" Dwalin asked as tenderly as he could manage, twisting his fingers to find that magic spot again. 

"Yes!" Was Kili's shouted response. It took all of the prince's strength to not beg for release, but he knew it would be given to him soon enough.

Dwalin stood up and angled himself so his very eager cock was level with Kili's stretched out opening. Kili had given permission, so the warrior did not hesitate. The golden skin before him was the only encouragement Dwalin needed. He pushed the head of his cock into Kili, and slowly let more of himself in as Kili moans and relaxed and tensed and relaxed and squirmed and sighed and begged for more. Dwalin's hands roamed over Kili's body, memorizing every detail of this beautiful prince as if this was the last time he would ever see Kili. 

"Please!" Was all Kili could manage to say, and Dwalin remembered the torture he had put the prince's cock through. He found a way to wrap his fingers around Kili once again, and stroked him, keeping pace with his thrusts into Kili's body, until cum shot out of Kili, his muscles tightening in the incredible feelings of orgasm. Kili made noises that served only to make Dwalin want him even more. 

He pumped into Kili with a renewed vigor, watching his prince's fine body jerk with every thrust until he couldn't take it anymore. He emptied himself into Kili, not pulling out until his cock was soft and his heart began to slow down. 

Then he collapsed beside Kili, who layed down on top of the strong warrior, his fingers returning to the familiar scars on Dwalin's chest. 

"Dwalin," Kili started, looking up into his lover's calm eyes. 

"Yes, Kili?" Dwalin asked calmly, stroking Kili's back gently as he'd always longed to. 

"If I die tomorrow, I will die with no regrets."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this just kind of happened. I'm really excited to see how this whole "last night before the battle" thing goes over in the movie. Unfortunately, it probably won't be like this. But it's fun regardless:)
> 
> This is my first time really doing anything like this, so feedback would be fabulous:) if you like it, tell me, if you have some tips to improve thigs, tell me those too, please. I want to learn:)


End file.
